republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup Group D
Group D of the 2018 FIFA World Cup began on 13 June and ended on 23 June 2018. The group consisted of tournament debutants Libya, as well as Japan, Turkey, and Ukraine. None of these teams had previously met in a World Cup group stage. As group winners, Libya advanced to face Poland, the runners-up in Group C, while Japan took on Spain, who won Group C. Japan vs. Ukraine The first goal in this match came from the Japanese captain, Nihorito Kawashaka, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick in the 15th minute. In the eighteenth minute, Japan's vice-captain, Shunsuke Menasulo, added on another goal for Japan from a direct free kick. In the 22nd minute, Kawashaka thrusted the ball towards the net, only for it to be saved by the Ukrainian goalkeeper, Oleksandr Korolenko. However, Korolenko was unable to control the rebound, which fell to Kawashaka, who was able to put it into the net to add on a third goal for Japan. In the 25th minute, Shunsuke Menasulo added on a fourth goal for Japan, when his shot bounced off the crossbar and into the net. In the 34th minute, Andriy Podolski, the Ukrainian captain, added on Ukraine's first goal, when he headed in a goal from a free-kick. In the 37th minute, a free-kick was awarded for Japan, when Bogdan Tymoshenko fouled Shunsuke Menasulo. The free kick, which was direct, was taken by Nihorito Kawashaka. Kawashaka kicked the ball with all his might, curling it around the Ukrainian defensive wall. In the 54th minute, Andriy Podolski added on another goal for Ukraine, when his shot bounced off the post and into the net. Podolski added on a third goal for Ukraine in the 82nd minute, when he recieved a pass through the Japanese defence from Bogdan Tymoshenko. In the 87th minute, Podolski completed his hat-trick, when he headed in a goal from a cross from Kostyantyn Lukyanenko. Podolski almost equalized in the 3rd minute off stoppage time, when his shot went over the bar. This was Japan's third victory over a European team in the World Cup, their first being a 1-0 victory over Russia when they co-hosted the tournament with South Korea in 2002, and their second being a 3-1 win over Denmark in 2010. It was also their third World Cup victory on foreign soil. Menasulo | goals2 = Podolski | stadium = Football City, Rädfîrd | attendance = 63, 457 | referee = Miguel P. Valdez (Uruguay) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Libya vs. Turkey The first goal in this match came from Turkey's captain, Hasan Ghanem, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick in the 18th minute. Libya equalized two minutes later, when a shot from their captain, Mohammed al-Mosqar, bounced off the crossbar and into the net. al-Mosqar added on another goal for Libya in the 27th minute, from a direct free kick. In the 34th minute, al-Mosqar completed his hat-trick, when his shot bounced off the post and into the net. In the 62nd minute, a dog was brought onto the pitch. The owner had to take it back. | goals2 = Ghanem | stadium = Jän Hîgsfärd Stadium, Vünfîvä | attendance = 52, 340 | referee = Felipe Santos (Brazil | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Libya vs. Japan The first goal in this match was scored by Japan's captain, Nihorito Kawashaka, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick. In the 20 minute, Mohammed al-Mosqar equalized for Libya from a direct free kick. In the 34th minute, Japan restored their lead, when a shot from their captain, Nihorito Kawashaka, bounced off the crossbar and into the net. This was Japan's second win the tournament, which meant they would progress through to the knockout stage, regardless of the result in their final match against Turkey. | goals2 = Kawashaka | stadium = Üscîr Frîntün Stadium, Zîbärmîv | attendance = 32, 450 | referee = Rajiv Babaji (India) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Turkey vs. Ukraine The first goal in this match came from Andriy Podolski, Ukraine's captain, who headed in a goal from a corner-kick in the 12th minute. Podolski added on another goal for Ukraine in the 15th minute, when he headed in a goal from a direct free kick taken by Kostyantyn Lukyanenko. Podolski added on yet another goal for Ukraine in the 18th minute, when his shot bounced off the crossbar and into the net. Yet another goal was added on for Ukraine, once again by Podolski, when his shot bounced off the post and into the net in the 21st minute. In the 24th minute, Podolski completed his hat-trick, when he scored from a pass through Turkey's defence from Bogdan Tymoshenko. | stadium = Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd | attendance = 96, 543 | referee = Vitali Romanov (Rorbania) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Category:Leubantia